(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data archive system, a data recording/reproducing apparatus and a data library apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
As background art in the field of the present technology, there is disclosed Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-218590. There is a description in the above mentioned publication that since parity having the same structure as a usual data cluster is additionally appended and an appended position is indicated by the same format as that in defect management, reliability of data can be improved while maintaining high compatibility with a conventional device. In addition, there is also disclosed Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7 (1995)-36632. There is a description in the above mentioned publication that the present invention can avoid that a restoring operation is not performed on a new blank optical disk and long lasting useless processing is performed in case of a malfunction of the drive itself under the management of a storing system which is redundant among optical discs to be loaded on a plurality of drives and hence a restoration time in case of the malfunction of the drive itself can be reduced.